


Sepotong Kisah Masa Kecil

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fujoshi Independence Day #4, M/M, Romance, chibi!Daiki, chibi!Tsukasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku mau menikah dengan Daiki!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepotong Kisah Masa Kecil

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_** : _Copyright_ Kamen Rider Decade ada pada Toei dan Ishimori Productions. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial. Fanfiction ini mengandung penggambaran cinta seorang lelaki kepada lelaki lain. Jika Anda tidak menyukai dan/atau alergi dengan tema tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk mengklik tombol _back_ atau menutup _tab_ bersangkutan. Penulis menyatakan tidak bertanggung jawab atas akibat-akibat apapun yang mungkin terjadi jika ada pembaca yang membenci dan/atau alergi dengan tema-tema tersebut tetap nekat membaca _fanfiction_ ini.

Dua bocah kecil dengan seragam TK berwarna hijau dan topi yang senada berlari-lari riang. Tidak jauh di belakang mereka, seorang wanita tergopoh-gopoh berusaha menyusul.

“Daiki, Tsukasa-kun, jangan lari-lari!” seru wanita itu.

“Tapi Kaasan, aku mau cepat sampai sekolah,” Daiki merengut.

“Daiki, ayo balapan! Pasti aku yang menang!” Tsukasa langsung melesat berlari.

“Aku nggak bakal kalah!”

Kaitou Miki hanya menghela napas.

***O***

Siang itu anak-anak TK Momiji bermain dengan riang di taman, tidak terkecuali kelas Usagi. Berbagai macam mainan tersedia cukup lengkap di taman TK Momiji. Tsukasa dan Daiki bermain di jungkat-jungkit sambil mengamati teman-teman sekelas mereka. Ada yang bermain ayunan, perosotan, main di bak pasir dan macam-macam lagi. Sesuatu yang menarik tertangkap pandangan mata mereka berdua

“Daiki, Daiki, lihat itu! Dari tadi Takumi-kun ngedorong ayunan Yuri-chan. Kok nggak capek ya?”

“Jangan-jangan Takumi-kun suka sama Yuri-chan?”

“Hihihihi, mungkin ya?”

Tsukasa dan Daiki turun dari jungkat-jungkit dan mengambil bekal mereka. Dua bocah kecil itu duduk di salah satu bangku taman TK Momiji. Tsukasa menaruh kotak bentonya di meja dan membukanya dengan riang. Tapi semangatnya langsung padam begitu melihat ada tumisan wortel di sana. Reaksi Daiki pun tak jauh beda.

“Kenapa ada wortel segala?”

“Bentoku juga ada paprikanya,” Daiki langsung cemberut.

“Nggak usah makan wortelnya ah!”

“Tsukasa nggak boleh gitu. Yang masak kan sudah susah-susah. Itu siapa tadi yang masak? Hikari-basan apa koki?”

“Kaasan.”

“Ya ayo dimakan.”

“Tapi …. Memangnya Daiki juga mau makan paprikanya?”

Tanggapan Daiki cuma menyumpit wortel dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Tsukasa. Tanpa Tsukasa sadar wajahnya langsung memerah. Tsukasa buntutnya ikut menyuapkan paprika ke mulut Daiki. Begitulah, dua bocah itu saling menyuapi makanan yang tidak mereka suka. Setelah wortel dan paprikanya habis, mereka berdua melanjutkan memakan nasi dan lauknya.

Tsukasa menelan makanannya lalu bicara, “Aku mau kok mendorong ayunan Daiki kayak Takumi-kun tadi tiap hari.”

“Kenapa? Bukannya tangan Tsukasa nanti capek?”

“Ya itu …. Daiki mau menikah denganku?”

“Menikah?”

“Iya. Kayak Kaasan dan Tousan. Kayak Miki-basan sama Fumihiko-jisan.”

“Tsu-tsukasaaa ….”

***O***

Saatnya murid-murid TK Momiji pulang. Orang tua murid mulai berdatangan untuk menjemput anak mereka.

Tsukasa berjalan dengan riang. Tiba-tiba disadarinya Daiki, yang biasanya berjalan di sampingya, masih berada di belakang. Tsukasa berlari menghampiri Daiki.

“Daiki, Daiki marah padaku ya?”

“Nggak …,” wajah Daiki memerah.

“Kenapa jalannya jauh-jauh? Daiki masih mau main ke rumahku hari ini kan? Masih mau nginep kan?”

“Iya. Nanti malam Kaasan susulkan bajunya. Siapa yang jemput hari ini?”

“Sopir. Ayo buruan, pasti sudah ditunggu,” Tsukasa langsung menarik tangan Daiki.

Benar saja, begitu sampai di parkiran, sedan hitam yang tidak asing beserta sopir keluarga Kadoya sudah menunggu. Dia segera membukakan pintu untuk Tsukasa dan Daiki.

Baru separuh jalan, Tsukasa melirik Daiki yang duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk bantal kursi.

“Daiki marah ya?”

“Nggak kok ….”

“Kok jauh-jauhan gitu?”

Daiki membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di bantal.

Tsukasa menggeser duduknya merapat ke Daiki, “Daiki juga nggak mau menikah denganku ya …?”

“Kenapa Tsukasa mau menikah denganku?”

“Aku kan suka Daiki. Daiki nggak suka aku ya?”

“Bu-bukan gitu ….”

***O***

Malam itu keluarga Kadoya dan keluarga Kaitou berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumah keluarga Kadoya. Kedua keluarga itu memang berteman akrab, Kadoya Hikari dan Kaitou Miki adalah teman sejak kecil. Jadi acara semacam ini bukan sesuatu yang asing.

Junichi sedang menikmati potongan kedua _cheesecake_ -nya ketika Tsukasa tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

“Aku mau nikah sama Daiki.”

Ibunya tersenyum pada Tsukasa, “Kenapa Tsukasa mau menikah dengan Daiki-kun?”

“Soalnya aku suka Daiki! Aku juga mau sama-sama Daiki terus ….”

“Kan kalian berdua sudah sama-sama terus tiap hari. Lagipula, apa Daiki-kun mau?” Hikari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daiki yang diam sejak tadi.

“Ma-mau. Aku juga suka Tsukasa kok Hikari-basan …,” Daiki menggenggam tangan Tsukasa dan menunduk malu.

“Tuh kan Kaasan, Daiki juga mau. Boleh ya?”

“Belum waktunya, Nak.”

“Kenapa? Kok Kaasan sama Tousan boleh? Kok Basan sama Jisan boleh?”

“Kan kami menikah saat sudah dewasa.”

Daiki memandang orang tuanya penuh harap, “Kaasan, Tousan, boleh ya …?”

Ayah Daiki menjawab, “Tunggu kalau kalian sudah besar ya?”

Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Junichi.

Junichi menelan _cheesecake_ -nya dan menjawab, “Mana bisa anak kecil menikah?”

Tsukasa dan Daiki tampak kecewa.

***O***

Tengah malam Daiki terbangun. Langsung dicari-carinya Tsukasa dengan matanya. Untunglah Tsukasa persis ada di sampingnya, masih tertidur. Daiki langsung saja memeluk Tsukasa erat-erat.

Tsukasa terbangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya, “Daiki kenapa?”

“Takut Tsukasa ilang. Aku nggak mau pisah sama Tsukasa.”

“Aku nggak bakal ke mana-mana kok,” Tsukasa menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Daiki.

“Tapi kita berdua kan nggak boleh nikah ….”

“Ya sudah, kita kawin lari saja.”

“Kawin lari?”

“Iya, kabur bareng terus nikah. Daiki mau?”

Daiki mengangguk.

***O***

Pagi-pagi rumah keluarga Kadoya digemparkan dengan menghilangnya putra sulung keluarga itu beserta Daiki. Seisi rumah sudah dicari. Mereka berdua tidak ada di segala sudut rumah itu. Orang tua Tsukasa tentu saja cemas. Mereka langsung mencari kedua anak itu di luar. Dua bocah cilik tentunya tak bisa pergi terlalu jauh. Salah seorang pelayan juga sudah disuruh memberi tahu orang tua Daiki.

Sementara itu. 700 meter dari rumah keluarga Kadoya, seorang anak kecil menangis karena lututnya luka.

“Tsukasa, sakiiiiiiiit ….”

Tsukasa mulai panik. Dia tidak bawa plester ataupun obat luka. Perutnya juga keroncongan. Ibunya juga pasti panik mencarinya. Dia pernah dengar kalau wanita hamil jangan sampai terlalu cemas, kasihan adik bayi di perut ibunya. Bagaimana ini?

Tsukasa berlutut di samping Daiki, ditiup-tiupnya lutut Daiki yang luka, “Sakitnya cepatlah hilang …. Sakitnya cepatlah hilang ….”

Tangisan Daiki mulai berhenti.

“Kalau Daiki nggak bisa jalan nanti kugendong.”

“Syukurlah kalian berdua ada di sini!” terdengar suara wanita berseru.

Tsukasa menoleh. Dilihatnya ibunya setengah berlari ke arahnya.

“Kaasan!”

“Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?”

“Tadi Daiki jatuh.”

“Pulang ya?”

Dua bocah itu mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dan Kadoya Hideaki turun dari mobil itu dan menghampiri istri dan anaknya. Ayah Tsukasa itu melihat lutut Daiki yang luka.

“Kita pulang saja sekarang,” katanya sambil menggendong Daiki ke mobil.

***O***

“Kenapa kalian sampai kabur segala?” tanya ibu Daiki sambil mengobati lutut anaknya.

“Soalnya aku nggak mau pisah sama Tsukasa.”

“Kenapa kalau nggak mau pisah mesti kabur?”

“Habis kami nggak boleh nikah …. Nati kalau kami dipisahin gimana?”

Miki membelai rambut anak bungsunya, “Siapa yang mau misahin? Daiki dan Tsukasa-kun masih bisa sekolah dan main bareng tiap hari kok. Tapi menikah itu soal yang besar, tidak cuma yang menyenangkan saja, ada kesulitan juga yang lebih besar daripada Daiki jatuh tadi.”

Ibu Tsukasa mengelus-elus rambut putranya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, “Tsukasa juga dengar kan kata-kata Miki-basan? Menikah itu punya tanggung jawab yang besar. Coba diingat-ingat, tadi Tsukasa bingung kan waktu Daiki-kun jatuh? Tsukasa juga nggak ingat buat bawa P3K kan tadi? Itu artinya Tsukasa belum siap buat tanggung jawab yang besar. Untuk menikah orang perlu mandiri dan bisa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri dan pasangannya. Tsukasa belum sampai ke situ kan?”

Tsukasa menggeleng, “Jadi kalau kami sudah besar, boleh Kaasan, Basan?”

Ibu Tsukasa tersenyum, “Kalau sudah besar dan kalian masih ingin menikah, tentu saja boleh. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kalian masih muda, jalan masih terbentang luas. Belajarlah mandiri dulu, berjuanglah agar Tsukasa tumbuh jadi orang yang baik. Banyak-banyak punya teman.”

“Iya Kaasan.”

“Nah, buat Daiki juga sama,” kata Miki sambil mengelus rambut Daiki, “jalan masih panjang. Tidak perlu terburu-buru jadi orang dewasa. Biarkan semua berjalan dengan wajar. Kalau terburu-buru, bahkan hal paling indah pun bisa jadi kacau. Daiki mengerti kan?”

Daiki mengangguk.

***O***

Miki dan Hikari diam-diam mengamati Tsukasa yang memapah Daiki pelan-pelan ke halaman belakang.

“Hikari, lihat itu, mereka berdua manis sekali ya kalau bersama?”

“Iya, pakai acara mau kawin lari segala.”

“Apa itu artinya kita sudah perlu memikirkan untuk menjodohkan Daiki dengan Tsukasa-kun?”

“Boleh juga.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuuuuuuh. Kelar juga akhirnya. Mepet!
> 
> Nulis AU susah juga ya, beda sama nulis _canon_ yang sudah mapan _universe_ -nya.
> 
> Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
